Too the max!
by RE4lolPARODIES
Summary: Cheesy title yeah - - but I meant this to be a romantic comedy literaly! Anyways first chapters really short.
1. Retardness to the Max!

Chapter 1: Retardness to the max!

N/A:Capcom owns Resident Evil. Even though I wish I did,I would be rich.

Leon ran up the stairs of the eight floor apartment to reach a certain someones door. As he finally reached the door he slipped and fell down twelve steps giving him a massive head ache. He walked back to the door and ringed the bell. Claire Redfield answered with a warming hug and a nice kiss….

WAIT A SECOND! REWIND!

Part 2:Retardness to the max!

Claire entered a clothing store looking at items to suit her style,She picked up a pair of jeans that were cut at the knees and thought "Who would wear these?" thinking of Chris she sighed and looked some more. When she saw a pretty looking shirt trhat had a bike on the front she thought "Hell Yeah!" and she also saw a pair of biker shorts wich cut off at the walked out of the store after paying the cashier and put the clothes in her Corvette and drove off.

Leon was walking and listening to his Secret Agent buddy ramble about catching some guy who was crazy and said his name was Morpheus in a country accent. Leon knew the man he was talking about was dead but just listened. While they talked a man ran by in a rush and men with bats chased him, Leon and Bruce(the man he was talking to) Took after him in a pursuit to save him. The man was corned in an alley but Leon made the most coolest thing he could think of "Umm… He..Hey doo doo head!". Bruce shot him a look of pain and staired at him.

**Lol I like to end funny but it was hard to think cause whats funny to me might not be funny to you.**

**Well ill put another chapter when im feeling bored R&R!**

**If all else fails,You just suck-Resident_Of-Duty PSN LEGEND**


	2. Fighting to the max!

Chapter 2: Fighting to the max!

N/A:Capcom owns Resident Evil. Even though I wish I did,I would be rich.

Leon stared into the eyes of the men with baseball bats and whatever bad people used amd one of the men asked "What did you say?". Leon replied like a dim wit and said "You heard me,Doo Doo head.". Bruce begain to shout at Leon but was cut short as the men ran at them and tripped on a pot hole but didn't stop as he ran full speed at Leon who in return stepped out of the way and clothes lined him and fell backwards. Leon and Bruce walked to the man "Are you ok?" asked Leon "I think so". replied the man."Come on, Lets go get a drink." Said Bruce walking with his arm around the man.

Claire took a light nap in her apartment she woke up in a slight state of anxiety for no reason. She went to the kitchen to eat and decided to go out with some friends. She remembered Jill and started to dial. "Hello answered a woman". Hi, is this Jill" Said Claire. "Yes" Hi Jill, Im going out and wanted to know if you wanted to go." "Mkkk"

**To be honest im confused on what I should do with Claire…. Oh well Ill figure it out.R&R!**

**If all else fails,You just suck-Resident_Of-Duty PSN LEGEND**


	3. Partying to the Max!

Chapter 3: Partying to the max!

N/A:Capcom owns Resident Evil. Even though I wish I did,I would be rich.

Clair e pulled into Jills driveway and as she walked up the sidewalk she pondered 'Why do we drive on a parkway and park on a driveway?'. Claire rung the door bell and Jill answered "Hi Claire" Said Jill. "Hi Jill" said Claire. "Where do you wanna go" Asked Jill. "Hmmmm"

20 minutes later…..

"Why here!"Screamed Jill over the loud music. "I like it here!" Responded Claire. Claire pulled Jill to the dance floor and began dancing and jittering but she looked like popping fire crackers. Jill danced too but in a more stripper type way. Finnaly tired they headed to a local bar.

Leon and Bruce sat with man talking to him. "Whats your name?" asked Bruce. "Ark" He responded. Leon and Bruce leaned backwards,Leon had his eyebrow raised and Bruce was wide eyed."And whats your last name?"asked Leon."Thompson"Ark replied."Well be right back" said Leon and Bruce as they walked to the bathroom. 'They must be gay' thought Ark.

"It's the guy!" said Leon. "I know!"

Said Bruce. "We have to bring him in!" "I know!" "But how!" "I don't know….."

**Lol no reviews….Probaly because I just made it..R&R!**

**If all else fails,You just suck-Resident_Of-Duty PSN LEGEND**


End file.
